


Morgenstern

by Liana102



Category: Original Work, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Als Inspiration dienten mal wieder eine Arbeitskollegin danke übrigens und das Märchen Rapunzel.





	Morgenstern

Als Inspiration dienten mal wieder eine Arbeitskollegin danke übrigens und das Märchen Rapunzel.

Morgenstern.

Tief verborgen in einem dunklen Wald,  
steht ein einsamer Turm.  
Kein Weg führt zu ihm.  
Durch Zauber vor aller Welt versteckt.

Egal wie oft man ihn umrundet.  
Es gibt keine Türe die einem Einlass gewährt.  
Nur hoch oben ward ein einzelnes Fenster zu erkennen,  
zu Weit entfernt um es zu erklimmen.

Die Magie knistert in der Luft.  
Verbirgt das Geheimnis des Turms.  
Ein weiterer trauriger Fleck,  
in dessen Geschichte.

Stets war das Fenster geöffnet.  
Am Tage oder in der Nacht. Sommer oder Winter.  
Es war bedeutungslos.  
Die Magie in diesem Turm hielt in stets warm.

Manchmal besuchten einzelne Vögel die Gefangene.  
Versuchten mit ihrem Gesang ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken.  
Doch stets vergebens.  
Ihr Blick blieb gen Fenster gerichtet.

Warten. Hoffend.  
Zum Schluss eher resignierend.  
Sie kannte nichts anderes.  
Von Geburt an hier eingesperrt.

Nie etwas anderes gekannt.  
Die Zauber hielten sie gefangen in diesem Turm.  
Nur als Gesellschaft die Vögel,  
oder den gelegentlichen Besuch ihrer Wärterin.#

Auf die Frage nach dem Warum erhielt sie nie Antwort.  
Die Wahrheit blieb ihr verborgen.  
Direkt geraubt aus den Armen ihrer Mutter,  
wegen eines dummen Versprechens ihres Vaters.

Sie lebte vor der Welt versteckt.  
Tagein Tagaus in diesem Turm hoffend auf Rettung.  
Wüsste die Welt von ihr,  
würden sie in scharren zu ihrer Errettung eilen.

Ihr Antlitz verzauberte,  
sobald ein Auge auf dieses traf.  
Faszinierend in seiner Einzigartigkeit.  
Und würde noch viele Herzen im Sturm erobern.

In zarter Körper gekleidet in den Farben der Morgenröte.  
Stets nach Einfall der Sonne zeichneten sich die Farben ab.  
Rosa, Lila bis hin zu einem zarten Rot.  
Während ihre vornehme Blässe das Bild untermalte.

Die Farbe ihres Haares glänzte wie pures Gold,  
während es in sanften Wellen gen Boden fiel.  
Umrahmte das hübsche Gesicht,  
während ihr kleiner Mund rosig schimmerte.

Doch am meisten verzauberten ihre Augen,  
trugen sie stets nach Gefühl eine andere Farbe.  
Stand Traurigkeit in ihnen so waren sie hellblau.  
Die Farbe des Himmels an einem klaren Tage.

Ergriff der Zorn Besitz von ihrem Herzen,  
trugen die Augen die Farbe von Gewitterwolken.  
Doch durchströmte Freude ihr Gemüt,  
schimmerten sie hellgrün wie eine Wiese an einem Sonnentag.

Hoffend ihren Blick stets zu den einem Punkt am Sternenhimmel gerichtet.  
Ihrem Schutzpatron der Morgenstern.  
Das dieser doch endlich ihren Retter zu ihr führen möge.  
Jedoch sollte noch viel Zeit bis dahin vergehen.

Doch er würde kommen,  
geleitet vom Morgenstern.  
Die Zauber durchbrechend.  
Solange die Maid noch die Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen trug.

Liliana  
Geliebtes Kind des Morgensterns.


End file.
